1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control method, system and equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a volume control system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) provides high definition video/audio and fast transmissions rates, and is simple and easy to be connected to personal computers (PC) and consumer electronics (CE) devices. The continuing adoption of the HDMI specification by manufacturers further strengthens its position as the worldwide standard for high-definition digital connectivity. HDMI can be used in a wide array of products from entry-level devices to high-end home theater systems, including digital televisions, DVD players, set-up boxes and A/V receivers.
In addition, the HDMI specification is experiencing rapid growth in the game console, digital still camera, camcorder, portable media player and PC markets, as manufacturers meet consumer demand for multimedia convergence. Thus, Consumer Electronics Control (CEC) technology has been developed to allow users to command and control multiple CEC-enabled devices with one remote control and for individual CEC-enabled devices to command and control each other without user intervention.
For example, volume control is one commonly employed function in HDMI devices; however, users have to individually control each device with a specific remote control if one of the devices lacks the synchronization feature of CEC, and this is quite inconvenient. In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the related field to provide a means for performing volume synchronization.